


Four

by somethingscarlet13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crying, Death, Goodbyes, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Mistakes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: The request was:"In 'Time to Learn' Robbie considers using more than one sugar apple on Sportacus, eventually settling on *four* of them. Supposing he actually did this, the effects on Sportacus would probably be really, really bad since just one renders him practically comatose--so Robbie, perhaps justifying it to himself as payment for all the times Sportacus saved his life, has to save Sportacus's life before it's too late."(I went a little crazy with it though.......)





	Four

Robbie shook his head. “No.” 

 

Then he said it again, more forcefully. “ _ No _ .”

 

“Sir, we’re sorry, but—“ 

 

“There’s nothing more you can do for him, I  _ know _ .” Robbie snapped. He felt like his entire world was crumbling and there was no footing, nothing to land or hold on to. 

 

All he had wanted to do was slow the stupid blue elf down, maybe knock him out for a few hours. All he had done was give Sport four sugar apples and now.........now Sportacus had a bunch of beeping machines breathing for him. 

 

“But he can’t be gone. It was only four.............there are children who need him.........” Robbie could barely get the words out.

 

And oh god, the kids. How would they react to their heros death? How would they react to the fact that his death was on Robbie’s hands?

 

Blood was on his hands.

 

Robbie just managed to reach the trashcan in time to spill his guts, heaving violently into the bin.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen this way.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen at all.

 

“Sir, I really am so sorry for your loss. I can’t believe that this is at all an easy choice. It never is for loved ones, but he has been declared brain dead and—“

 

“Shut up! Just shut up!”

 

Robbie’s brain was reeling. He was in shock and it made thinking slow as molasses, but he fought through it, desperate for a plan.

 

He couldn’t pretend to be Sportacus for the town again. Once a disguise with fae magic was seen through he was unable to use it again, unless he just wanted to look like himself in Sportacus’s clothes. 

 

He couldn’t go back, that was for sure. Nobody would want him there. Hell, even he didn’t want himself there anymore.

 

“Isn’t there anybody else who could do this?” he asked the doctor, who shook their head.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but you’re the only one listed as next of kin.”

 

That just made everything worse. Sportacus had trusted him if anything were to happen and now it had, but it was all his fault. 

 

And of corse Robbie had been the one he had listed. None of the kids could possibly make a good medical decision, and the mayor and Miss Busybody were both totally incompetent. Which only left Robbie.

 

It was only then that Robbie realised he was crying, and he quickly began wiping away the tears with his hands as fast as they came.

 

“Fine,” he told the doctor. “I’ll do it.”

 

Not as if there was anything else to be done.

 

And so, he signed the papers, signature wobbly and splotted with tears.

 

He crawled into the hospital bed beside Sportacus as the doctors began the slow process of shutting off the machines. Even though the elf had drove him crazy, he had always been kind, and besides, Robbie wasn’t a monster. Nobody deserved to be alone when they died. 

 

He carefully took Sport’s hand in his own and held him close.

 

“Don’t let anyone know I’m hugging you like this.” Despite his words the tears were back again, harder than before, and they flowed down Robbie’s face and onto Sportacus’s. 

 

“And you also can’t tell anyone this either, but I.......I always kind of liked you. You were always nice to me no matter what I did. So.........thank you for that.” He buried his face against Sport’s cheek. “For what it’s worth, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. You don’t have to forgive me, I’d understand.”

 

The only reply he got was the steady sound of the heart monitor flatlining. 

 

The doctors left Robbie alone, hugging Sportacus’s body to him and crying hard, but quietly. 

 

He had finally done it. He had finally gotten rid of Sportacus.

 

He had never regretted anything more. 


End file.
